Ishtar's Armada
Ista's Fleet are the last great Pirates and Explorers of the Universe. Lead by Captain Clay Esser, they were once under the authority of the Ista Imperial, and conquered all enemies of the galaxy. Now they have a new/final quest: to obtain the Great Treasures of the Ancient Pirate Lords. They are part of the Overlord Grade system, introduced in the Second Impact patch. Release Order: *1st Wave: Zerzel Jordic & Francis Lolo Noah (28/Dec) *2st Wave: Clay Esser & Jane De Garevail (18/Jan) *3rd Wave: Anne Bonnie & Christopher Avery (08/Feb) Skill format is as follows: *1-3: Active Skills *4-6: Passive Skills *7: MAX Passive Skill *8: ULT Passive Skill *9: ARCH Passive Skill *10: Normal Attack * indicates recent changes made (either due to buffs/nerfs or reviewed translation) Zerzel Jordic, The Frost King #'Lions' Specter' (Active 1) Summons three wise men of the Lion. These 'Lieutenant Wraiths' recover 10 death energy for Zerzel during normal attacks, increasing damage by 12% for 14 seconds and deals 617% damage per second. This can overlay three times. Also, the Lion's Wraith deals double damage to Boss-type enemies. 21.4 sec #'Cold Hands' ( /Ranged) (Active 2) Deals 3120% to an enemy and grants the enemy a Chill debuff for 19.4 seconds. Enemies affected by Chill take 189% more damage and all attacks are critical on them. Deals triple damage to Boss-type enemies. 13.7 sec #'Irresistible Command' ( /Ranged) (Active 3) Consumes 1 Wraith from "Lions' Specter", dealing 2114% damage to the enemy and 872% damage per second for 6 seconds. The duration of the damage over time can not be reduced by debuff resistance and this ability deals double damage to Boss-type enemies. This skill can only be used after a Wraith has been summoned. 40 Death energy is restored on use. 16.3 sec #'Chilling Death' (Passive 1) Increases allied units INT 227% and attack power by 184%. #'Winter is Coming' (Passive 2) Each time an enemy or allied unit dies, Jerusalem recovers 50 death energy, self damage increases by 79%, and Boss damage by 107%. Can overlay up to 10 times. 1 sec #'Lords of Death' (Passive 3) When the Death Energy gauge is filled, the Lord of Death will be unsealed for 17 seconds. While unsealed, increases self damage by 210%. The Lord of Death deals 2137% damage to all enemies every 3 seconds, while also doing 972% damage per second for 24 seconds, overlaying up to 4 times. When the Lord of Death is resealed, deal 2218% damage to an enemy, and additional damage of 77% of the damage done from the reseal. All cold damage done while the Lord of Death is unsealed do double damage to Boss-type enemies. #'Chilling Feast' (Max Passive) Increases the gain of death energy by 2 times and increases the damage done by all allied units by 178%. #'Longing Desire' (Ultimate Passive) Each time the Lord of Death is unsealed, Zerzel Jordic's Boss damage is increased by 221% and all allied units' damage is increased by 206%. This can overlay up to two times. #'Winter King' (ARCH Passive) When the Lord of Death is unleashed, increase the boss damage of all friendly units by 374%. Also, when a Lions' Spectre explodes, it will increase the damage enemies receive by 131% for 18 seconds, can maintain up to 3 overlays. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Increases DMG dealt to an enemy Francis Lolo Noah, The Shadowing Blow #'Feel the Darkness' (Active 1) Gives your weapon a Shadow Power for 21.7 seconds, causing Francis' attacks to do double damage, and 4x damage to Boss-type enemies. Also, while the Shadow power is active, increases Francis' Attack power by 330% and Boss damage by 550%. The Shadow Power can not be removed by World Boss Cerberus. 17.8 sec #'Crack of Darkness' ( /Ranged) (Active 2) Deals 2263% damage to all enemies, increasing their damage received by 144% for 18.1 seconds and inflicting 680% damage per second. 14.4 sec #'Blacksmith's Blessing' (Active 3) Strengthens all allied weapons for 24.4 seconds. Increases damage done to enemies by 1572%, double damage to Boss-type enemies. This effect is removed at the 7th invocation. However, Cerberus cannot remove it. Also increases the ATK of the Varmen Family by 740% for 30.5 seconds 20.2 sec #'The Speed of Darkness' (Passive 1) Every fourth attack from Francis deals 2272% damage to all enemies, 3x damage to Boss-type enemies, and increases self damage by 114%, overlays up to 3 times. #'Beyond the Darkness' (Passive 2) Increase self Ranged Attack Power by 157% and DEX by 230%. #'Unknown Power' (Passive 3) Increases self Boss damage by 429%. #'Completed Hammer' (Max Passive) When you use 'Feel the Darkness', your Ranged Attack Power increases by 244% and overlaps up to 10 times. Also, if you use 'Blacksmiths' Blessing', it increases self attack power by 217% for 30.5 seconds. #'Dark Empress' (Ultimate Passive) Increase the damage of all allied units by 179%. Also, 'Blacksmiths' Blessing' will increase your boss damage by 185% for 30.5 seconds. #'Darkness' Truth'(ARCH Passive) Increase allied boss damage by 232%. Also, increases attack power by 434% when using 'Blacksmith's Blessing'. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Deals damage to an enemy and reduces defense Captain Clay Esser #'Skip' ( /Melee) (Active 1) Deals 3114% damage to an enemy and increases all their damage received by 134% for 17 seconds. Cannot be healed during effect. 13.4s #'Perfect Response' (Active 2) Counters all enemy attacks for 5 seconds. Eliminates the beneficial effects of enemies attacked in counterattack and deals 30% of their maximum health each Counterattack. Can not be dispelled. 19.4s #'Elegant Swordsman' (Active 3) Gain elegance for 11 seconds, increasing self Melee damage by 274%, attack speed by 133%, and fixed damage by 1800%. You also do an additional 9% of your enemies max HP as damage and also be completely immune. Can not be dispelled. 35.7s #'Become One with the Sword' (Passive 1) Every fourth attack, increase self attack speed by 27% and fixed damage by 566% for 47.2 seconds. The effect can overlay up to 5 times. #'Aesthetic' (Passive 2) Identifies weakness in enemies for 17 seconds. Enemies marked take an additional 133% physical damage and additional 25% of their Max HP as damage from Clay Esser's normal attacks. Ignores immunity and can not be dispelled. 15s #'Moonlight Beauty' (Passive 3) Clay Esser can not be critically hit by enemies. Each time an enemy dies, increase self fixed damage by 647%. This effect can overlay up to 7 times. #'Fatal Elegance' (Max Passive) Reduces the Skill Damage of all enemies by 34%. Also, Perfect Response, gives Clay Esser invulnerability that can't be dispelled. #'The Way of the Sword' (Ultimate Passive) While under "Elegant Swordsman", Clay Esser's attacks do not miss, and the Max HP Damage is doubled. Also, every time you kill an enemy 'Aesthetic' is reset and your Melee damage is increased by 177%. Melee damage increase can overlay up to 5 times. #'The Emperor of Flash'(ARCH Passive) Reduce the attack power of all enemies when counter-striking by 39%. Also, whenever Clay's attacks hit 4 times, your fixed damage is increased by 334% for 44 seconds, can maintain up to 7 overlays. #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Deals damage to 1 enemy and increase self attack speed. Rune Wizard, Jane De Garevail #'Fire: Explosion' ( /Melee) (Active 1) Deals 3118% to one enemy and 1559% damage to nearby enemies. The main target is also dealt 750% damage per second for 26 seconds. Can overlay up to 3 times. 12.3s #'Fire: Burning' ( /Melee) (Active 2) Deals 2263% damage to all enemies, stunning them for 18.7 seconds and increases damage dealt to enemies by 81%. Granted effects can overlay 2 times. 15.1s #'Fire: Descent' ( /Melee) (Active 3) Deals 2118% damage to an enemy during normal attacks, applying 478% damage per second for 44 seconds, can have 20 overlays. After 20 normal attacks, the "Descent" is cancelled and deals 2551% damage to all enemies, double to boss-type enemies. 38.4s #'Uncontrollable Force' ( /Melee) (Passive 1) Every 7th hit attack on an enemy, increase self damage by 185% for 38 seconds, can overlay up to 5 times. #'Frightening Presence' (Passive 2) If there is only one enemy left on the battlefield, increase self Boss damage by 233%. This effect stacks up to 6 times and can not be dispelled. 17s #'Blazing Flames' (Passive 3) Increase self Melee damage by 174%. #'Furious Rage' (Max Passive) When using 'Fire: Descent' increase self Melee damage by 237%. This effect can overlay up to 8 times and doesn't expire. #'Incarnation' (Ultimate Passive) When using 'Fire: Descent' increase self Melee damage by 437% and increase damage by 20% while attacking enemies. Also, doubles the additional damage dealt from 'Fire: Descent' ending. Activating 'Frightening Presence' now also gives 198% self Melee damage buff. #'Red Devil'(ARCH Passive) While using 'Fire: Descent' increase your attack power by 245%, and the damage done with normal attacks is doubled. #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Deals damage to 1 enemy and increase enemies damage received. Anne Bonnie #'Loot Time' (Active 1) Eliminate the beneficial effects of an enemy, then 'loot' 35% of the enemy HP and restore 60% of all 'looted' life. With this skill, you will not be able to resurrect when you die. Also, it does not hit Boss-Type monsters. 9.1s #'Pirate's Reward' (Active 2) Deal 2112% to all enemies and 'loot' their beneficial buffs. 'Looted' buffs will be re-granted to all allied units. 14.1s #'Bacchus Blessing' (Active 3) Deals 2245% damage to all enemies and increases their damage received by 137% for 22.7 seconds. Also, after cleansing the harmful effects of all allies, Bonnie restores ally health as much as the life she has plundered, increasing their damage by 274% for 18.7 seconds, increased by 35% for each buff that has been plundered from 'Pirate's Reward'. The effects can maintain up to 3 overlays. 15.6s #'Soul Rum' (Passive 1) Increases allied HP by 91%, Main stat by 131%, and damage by 134%. #'Curse of Death' (Passive 2) Each time you use 'Loot Time' or 'Pirate's Reward' you curse an enemy. A cursed enemy can not be revived for 57 seconds, reduces their Attack Power by 60%, attack speed by 70%. Cursed Boss-type enemies will take 224% more damage instead of being debuffed. 1s #'Magic In A Cup' (Passive 3) Increases allied units defense by 76% and reduces all incoming damage by 62%. #'Cheers!' (Max Passive) Reduces the enemy's overall attack by 33%. 'Loot Time' now also 'loots' the enemy attack power by 48% for 8.1 seconds. Also, when using 'Bacchus' Blessing', increase allied units Boss damage by 355%. #'Queen of the Sea' (Ultimate Passive) Increases allied attack power by 223%, STA and Boss damage by 372%. 'Loot Time" now 'loots' and restores double the HP. #'Fear of Eternity'(ARCH Passive) Reduces enemy fixed damage by 62%, Defense Penetration by 40%, and increases allied attack damage by 134%. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Damage and Stun one enemy. Christopher Avery #'Anchor Strike' (Active 1) Deals 2263% damage to all enemies and increase their damage received by 116% for 18.7 seconds. It then deals 3153% damage to one enemy and increases self normal attack damage by 155% for 20.1 seconds. This effect can maintain 2 overlays. 17.4s #'Deep Sea of Fall' (Active 2) Increases self general attack by 900% for 17.6 seconds and reduces his normal attack cycle by 20%. 18.1s #'Tsunami of Fury' (Active 3) Deals 2321% damage to all enemies, increasing their melee damage received by 94% for 19.7 seconds, can maintain 3 overlays. Also, self melee damage is increased by 431% for 16.9 seconds, and normal attacks by 1800%, deals 4x damage to Boss-type enemies. The damage done to the enemy by this skill is increased by the general attack power increase effect. 23.4s #'Blue Reaper' (Passive 1) Christopher uses normal attacks every 5 seconds, regardless of attack speed, and gives 10 times more damage in normal attacks. Also, every normal attack increases his normal attack by 30% and can overlay up to 300 times. Increased effects are maintained through death and tagging. #'Ocean's Roar' (Passive 2) Increases allied Boss damage by 337% and normal attack damage by 382%. #'Sailor's Song' (Passive 3) Increases the attack power of the Varmen Family in World Boss Shariet by 834% and their Boss damage by 431%. #'Maelstrom' (Max Passive) Increases allied units damage by 245%. Also, the effect of 'Deep Sea of Fall' is tripled, and self Boss damage by 803%. #'Ghost Ship's Anchor' (Ultimate Passive) Self general attack cycle is reduced by 20%. Also, when using 'Tsunami of Fury', your general attack damage increases by 455% and self Boss Damage is increased by 251%. This can overlay up to 8 times and can not be dispelled. #'Dream of the Sea'(ARCH Passive) Increases the boss damage of allies by 266%, 'Tsunami of Fury' now deals 6x damage to boss-type enemies. #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Damage one enemy, increases self general attack damage.